brawlstarsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Bounty
In the Bounty Event, there are two teams each of which consist of three players. The objective of the game mode is to have the most stars at the end of the 2 and a half minutes. Every player starts with a 2-star bounty which is displayed above the Brawler's head. When a Brawler is killed, their bounty gets added to the score of the team of the Brawler that killed them and that Brawler's bounty increases by 1 star (up to 7). When a Brawler dies, their bounty is reset to 2 stars. Useful Brawlers :Brock: Brock’s powerful long-range Attack allows him to quickly defeat many other Brawlers without coming under fire often as long as he stays behind allied Brawlers and utilizes walls well due to his relatively low Health. :Piper: Piper can deal tons of damage at a long rage, her bullets move much faster than Brock's, and she can use her Super to get out of range of close enemy Brawlers, staying safe. :Dynamike: '''With his ability to attack behind walls, Dynamike has more survivability advantage than most brawlers. He can deal good amount of damage if both dynamites hit a target and his super can also cause lots of trouble to enemies as it might instantly defeat low HP brawlers. :Bo: Not only that he can use his star power to increase all allies’ vision, Bo can also use his super to control a huge area. Either allowing his mines to deal really high damage, or forcing them to move away, exposing them to him and his allies. :Ricochet:' Ricochet can bounce his shots, which gave him an advantage to check on the bushes. He can also bounce his shots to deal damage to enemies hiding behind walls. When he charges up his super, he can sneak up to enemies to burst out his supe, dealing really high damage to them If not defeating them :'Penny: Penny can use her cannon to force enemies to move away, exposing them to her and her allies, leaving them vulnerable. In addition, If enemies bunch up, she can easily defeat enemy brawlers as her coins with burst out really high damage. :Mortis: '''As he has a faster movement speed than all brawlers (except Crow and Leon), Mortis can get up close to brawlers and quickly swipe them all, with his star power, he will also gain extra survivability as the skulls will heal him. He can also avoid enemies‘ attacks a lot more than most brawlers. Tips *The middle star that appears at the beginning of the game does not add to your bounty, so it is a useful pickup when the game starts. *In this Event, you are trying to get as many kills as possible but being knocked out often can really hurt your team's chance at victory, so focus on outputting as much damage as possible while staying alive. Retreat when your health becomes low to regenerate and stay alive. *If your Brawler can do area-of-effect damage, take advantage of this when the enemy Brawlers group up. *If you end up with a high bounty, do not be reckless. Putting yourself at risk could allow the other team to defeat you and quickly gain the upper hand. If your team is losing, going after the opponent with the highest bounty can possibly lead to victory. Category:Events